X-Men: Dark Phoenix
X-Men: Dark Phoenix is the upcoming sequel to X-Men: Apocalypse and will be the thirteenth installment in the X-Men film series. The film is set during 1991 and deals with Jean Grey's descent into her unstable "Dark Phoenix" persona. It is slated to be released on November 2, 2018 EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT X-MEN’S DARK PHOENIX SAGA. Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor XDark Phoenix Cast Confirmed *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Dark Phoenix **Summer Fontana as Young Jean Grey/Dark PhoenixX-Men: Dark Phoenix Casts Summer Fontana As Young Jean Grey *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver'X-Men: Dark Phoenix': Evan Peters Returning as Quicksilver (Exclusive) *Olivia Munn as Elizabeth Braddock/PsylockeOlivia Munn on ‘The LEGO Ninjago Movie’ & Returning for ‘X-Men: Dark Phoenix’ *Jessica Chastain as UnknownJessica Chastain shoots down X-Men: Dark Phoenix theory that she will play Lilandra *Kota Eberhardt as LunaExclusive: 'X-MEN: DARK PHOENIX' Adds Kota Eberhardt & Scott Sheperd; Also Returning Characters *Scott Sheperd as Jean Grey's father *Evan Jonigkeit as Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Gregg Lowe as Eric Gitter/Ink *Lamar Johnson as Unknown *Daniel Cudmore as Unknownhttps://twitter.com/danielcudmore/status/909964648304197632 *Unknown as Lilandra Neramani *Unknown as Dazzler Synopsis An empress of the Shi’ar Empire, Lilandra Nermani, leads an alien race that is in search of and eager to eradicate the Phoenix Force, which lies dormant within it's host: the mutant, Jean Grey. Production In May 2016, Kinberg said the next X-Men film will be set in the 1990s.Simon Kinberg Confirms the Next X-Men Movie Will be Set in the ’90s He also acknowledged the possibility of re-adapting "The Dark Phoenix Saga" for the new timeline, which had originally been a part of the first X-Men trilogy films,Rebooting The Dark Phoenix Saga? Here's What Simon Kinberg SaysExclusive: The Next X-Men Film Post ‘X-Men: Apocalypse’Fox's X-Men Issues: Jennifer Lawrence Unsigned, 'Deadpool' Defections, 'Gambit' on HoldLRM Hot Rumor: X-MEN REBOOT To Finally Let The DARK PHOENIX Fly and said the post-credits scene mentioning the Essex Corporation was related to Logan, and that it could have ties to Gambit as well as the following X-Men film.X-Men: Apocalypse Post-Credits Scene Teased It was reported that the film will be set in 1991 and will shoot under the title Teen Spirit.X-Men: Dark Phoenix Takes Place in the Early 1990s Bryan Singer said he would be interested in having the villain Proteus in an X-Men film.X-Men: Bryan Singer Wants to See Proteus in a Future Movie He also said he will be stepping away from the franchise but could envision returning to it at a later date in some capacity.'X-Men' director Bryan Singer reveals how he built the 'Apocalypse' On November 9, 2016, Kinberg announced to The Hollywood Reporter that the film series would start a soft reboot with him working on the a new script and having Lawrence, Fassbender, Hoult and McAvoy optimistically in mind.Fox's X-Men Issues: Jennifer Lawrence Unsigned, 'Deadpool' Defections, 'Gambit' on Hold The film will commence filming in May 2017 with the working title of X-Men: Supernova.RUMOR: ‘X-Men: Supernova’ Might Be Real and Shooting In Montreal This May Too‘X-Men: Supernova’ Production Title Confirming It Takes Place During 1991-1992? In February 2017, McAvoy has dropped some hints on his return to the franchise and Collider reports that Kinberg is in talks to write and direct the next film.James McAvoy Drops Hint About New X-Men ProjectExclusive: Simon Kinberg in Talks to Write and Direct the Next ‘X-Men’ Movie Donner told Vanity Fair in a recent interview that the next film won't explore the Erik/Charles dynamic but will explore other characters.The Woman Behind the X-Men Reveals How the Mutants Got Their Groove BackInterview: ‘Logan’ Producers on Saying Goodbye to Hugh Jackman’s Wolverine and the Future of ‘X-Men’ It was announced that the film will start production from June to September of 2017.CONFIRMED: ‘X-Men: Apocalypse’ Sequel ‘Teen Spirit’ Shooting From June-October In Montreal In March 2017, following the release of Logan, Lana Condor, who played the mutant Jubilee in the film, shared a piece of fanart of her character on her Instagram account. In it, she proclaimed that she misses playing the character, and wants to "hang again soon". While the caption is a relatively vague indication that Condor wants to reprise her role in Teen Spirit, it will certainly come as a welcomed piece of news for fans of Jubilee.X-Men's Lana Condor Would Like To Revisit Jubilee Once More On June 14, it was confirmed that Jennifer Lawrence, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Nicholas Hoult, Alexandra Shipp, Sophie Turner, Tye Sheridan, and Kodi Smit-McPhee will all reprise their roles, and the potential newcomer, Jessica Chastain, was in talks to play the film's villain, Lilandra Neramani, empress of the Shi'ar Empire.New X-Men Movie's Main Cast And Director ConfirmedFox Formalizes Simon Kinberg To Helm ‘X-Men: Dark Phoenix’; Jennifer Lawrence, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy Back, Jessica Chastain In TalksJessica Chastain in Talks to Play Villain in 'X-Men: Dark Phoenix'‘X-Men: Dark Phoenix’ gets a director, Jessica Chastain in talks for villain roleX-Men: Dark Phoenix will reunite cast with potential newcomer Jessica Chastain During the same month, in Boston, the cast members of Josh Boone's New Mutants have also started to bond ahead of their production start date on July 10.X-MEN: DARK PHOENIX And NEW MUTANTS Cast Members Begin To Bond Ahead Of Filming Start Dates The light-emitting popstar mutant Dazzler will appear, though she remains to be cast.Justin Trudeau Meets the X-Men: Dark Phoenix Cast! On June 23, it was reported by Entertainment Weekly that Dazzler will pop up but only in a small role and there is no plan at the moment to have Taylor Swift play her.Dark Phoenix: Dazzler will appear in the upcoming X-Men filmDazzler Will Appear in 'X-Men: Dark Phoenix' Before the end of the month, Evan Peters was confirmed to be returning to reprise his role as Quicksilver, and Lamar Johnson would also be joining the film as well. Principal photography began on June 28, 2017, in Montreal, under the working title Teen Spirit. On July 14, along with Tye Sheridan reprising his role as Cyclops from X-Men: Apocalypse, a new set photo reveals him donning a new visor for his character. Sheridan's new look has been noted to closely resemble James Marsden's portrayal of Cyclops from the original X-Men films.X-Men: Dark Phoenix Set Photo Reveals A New Look For CyclopsNew X-Men: Dark Phoenix Set Photo Reveals Possible New Cyclops Visor During the same month, it was heavily speculated that Olivia Munn would be reprising her role as Psylocke for X-Men: Dark Phoenix. With principal photography on Dark Phoenix expected to get underway within the month, the implication is that Munn will either have a larger role to play this time around and/or is filming her scenes in the next X-Men movie earlier during production.X-Men: Olivia Munn May Be Reprising Psylocke for Dark Phoenix While promoting The LEGO Ninjago Movie at San Diego Comic-Con, Munn was vague about her future with the X-Men film franchise during an interview on MTV news. Though unclear, Munn's vagueness implies that she's considering returning for X-Men: Dark Phoenix. During the interview, she revealed that her character's big fight scene with Beast was only 25 percent of it's original length, as well as revealing her plans to make her own special director's cut of the said film.OLIVIA MUNN IS PROBABLY REPRISING PSYLOCKE IN X-MEN: DARK PHOENIX At the end of the month, it was announced that Summer Fontana, from Basic Witches and The Originals, was cast to portray young Jean Grey for X-Men: Dark Phoenix.Casting Young Jean Grey Means The Phoenix Force May Finally Be Introduced In 'X-Men: Dark Phoenix'X-Men: Dark Phoenix has found its young Jean Grey and it's another breakout TV starEarlier in the month, Fontana had posted a photo from Montreal to her Twitter account. Although the caption of the picture says nothing specific about taking part in the X-Men film, this seems telling because X-Men: Dark Phoenix is shooting in the Canadian city.https://mobile.twitter.com/SummerFontana/status/888787827340738561 At the beginning of August, Jessica Chastain confirmed via an Instagram post that she has joined the cast of X-Men: Dark Phoenix, and is heading to Montreal for filming.Jessica Chastain Confirms Villainous X-MEN: DARK PHOENIX Role Following Jessica Chastain's confirmation, on August 7, it was reported that According to That Hashtag Show, Kota Eberhardt has joined the production as "Luna" - with speculation pointing to either Hellfire Club member Selene, or Layla Miller. In addition, Scott Sheperd is also said to have been cast in the role of Jean Grey's father. In the same report, Evan Jonigkeit and Gregg Lowe are returning to reprise their respective roles as Toad and Ink from Days of Future Past.X-MEN: DARK PHOENIX Reportedly Adds Kota Eberhardt And Scott Sheperd; Toad And Ink Set To ReturnNew X-Men: Dark Phoenix Castings Tease Major Story Details Later towards the end of that month, Kinberg stated that he wanted the film to be "human" and emotional like the previous X-Men films, and that he was looking to ground the "Dark Phoenix Saga" story for his adaptation "so it’s not too intergalactic".Director Simon Kinberg on making X-MEN: DARK PHOENIX more grounded than the comics In early September, Jessica Chastain revealed that she wouldn't be portraying Lilandra Neramani for the film, leaving her role undisclosed. Later on in the month, Daniel Cudmore had confirmed that he would be appearing in the film, but could not confirm whether he would be reprising his role of Colossus from previous films in the franchise or if he would be portraying a new character. On September 26, 2017, in an interview with Collider, Olivia Munn confirmed that she would be reprising her role of Psylocke in the film, and described Dark Phoenix as "a two parter".Another X-Men star appears to confirm they're returning for Dark Phoenix. Filming is expected to continue in Montreal until October 2017. References es:X-Men: Dark Phoenix Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming Content Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix